Misinterpretations
by Peacex3Believe
Summary: That awkward moment when Sonny and Chad misunderstand each other's songs. For Saraspsg2010xx's contest. Based on "Hanging" by Sterling Knight. One shot.


**A/N: I feel like I'm on a songfic spree. But it's okay now, 'cause school is over! :D Anyways, this is for Saraspsg2010xx's contest. My song was "Hanging" by Sterling Knight, but for writing purposes, we're pretending Chad wrote it. Haha.**

**Oh! **By the way, the City of Hope benefit concerts are real! I've never been to one but if you have the chance, you should go! It's for cancer research and such. :)****

**DISCLAIMER: Hah, I'm remembering to put these now. Yay! Anyways, I own nothing.**

Chad's POV

"That was Miss Sonny Munroe singing her new hit single _What To Do_!" the radio DJ said over the PA system.

"We're gonna take a little break, but coming up next at this year's City of Hope benefit concert is Hollywood's bad boy, Chad Dylan Cooper!"

That's right. Chad Dylan Cooper was performing at a benefit concert. Why you ask? Well, I may or may not have accidentally broken one of the cameras while filming a stunt on Mack Falls. And Mr. Condor may or may not have told me I had to pay unless I performed. So here I am, at the City of Hope benefit.

When I was listening to Sonny's song, I wondered who the song could be about. Almost every song has a person who inspired it, right?

I saw the perky little Random cutely skip off the stage when she'd finished her song. Stupid cute. I didn't have time to talk to her, so I just stood still as my crew got me ready.

Soon it was my turn. I walked onto the stage, waving at everyone in the crowd. I picked up the electric guitar and took my place at the microphone.

"Good afternoon, Los Angeles! How ya doin' on this beautiful day? I have a surprise for all of you. This song I'm about to sing, is an original I wrote myself. If you guys like it, I'll go to a studio and record it as a single. Does that sound good?"

I held the microphone stand out towards them as they all screamed in approval.

"Okay, cool! This song is called _Hanging_."

_How 'bout a little bit of soul, some integrity?_

_I'm not talkin' about no fake kinda feeling,_

_But the girl in my dreams will be_

_For real without a doubt, so._

_I don't know who you are but find your way to me._

_Uh, in no rush you see._

_Baby, I'm hanging, hanging on for you._

_That's where it is, go 'bout my business._

_Hanging, hanging on for you._

_And you'll be mine in future time._

_It's true._

_How 'bout we wait a couple years till you do arrive?_

_I got a little game left._

_Soon I'mma hang up bein' a player and share this life._

_And you can do the same, yes._

_'Cause this horizon soon will focus into view, yeah._

_Uh, in no rush you see._

_Baby, I'm hanging, hanging on for you._

_That's where it is, go 'bout my business._

_Hanging, hanging on for you._

_And you'll be mine in future time._

_It's true._

_There's no rush, we will touch,_

_And it will be a whole other level, girl._

_Just one kiss, yes this is_

_The heaven that will conquer the devil's world._

_Uh, in no rush you see._

_Baby, I'm hanging, hanging on for you._

_That's where it is, go 'bout my business._

_Hanging, hanging on for you._

_And you'll be mine in future time._

_Hanging, hanging on for you._

_That's where it is, go 'bout my business._

_Hanging, hanging on for you._

_And you'll be mine in future time._

_Hanging, hanging on for you._

_That's where it is, go 'bout my business._

_Hanging, hanging on for you._

The crowd went wild. They danced along to the whole song. It was pretty hilarious. Their energy was great.

When my turn was over, Sonny was nowhere to be seen. I just hung out with the rest of the acts backstage as we watched the performances.

* * *

><p><span>Sonny's POV<span>

In less than a month after the City of Hope benefit concert, Chad's single was released. Every radio station I turned on had it playing. It was irritating.

He was a good singer, I'll give him that. But was it really necessary for them to play it all the time?

I admit, I was a little hurt when I heard it at the concert the first time. Was he already over me?

I knew he hadn't heard my song before that day. He wasn't there the very first time I actually performed it at The Patio. I doubt he heard it on the radio. He only listened to the radio when he was dating me…

I thought _What To Do_ explained how I felt pretty clearly.

When I arrived at the studios one day, I'd had enough of hearing _Hanging_ on the radio. I walked through the front door of Condor Studios and headed straight for Mackenzie Falls. I went to Chad's dressing room and knocked on his door.

The second he opened the door, I blurted, "Are you already over me?"

"Pardon?" he said confusedly.

"Your song basically says you are. I just want to know if you're over me." I explained, impatiently.

"What would make you think that?"

"You say, '_I don't know who you are, but find your way to me._' in your song."

"That means nothing. I needed another line."

"Really Chad, really?"

He looked around and held the door open for me, so I walked in and sat down on the couch.

"You never answered my question." I pointed out when he seated himself beside me.

He sighed and said, "No, Sonny. No, I'm not over you. I thought that by writing a song saying I'm hanging on and waiting for a girl to find me, I'd meet someone new so I _could_ get over you…"

"Oh…" I said quietly.

"Yeah… While we're at it, what is your song about?" he asked me.

"Seriously? I thought it was self explanatory."

He just stared at me with that adorable confused look.

"Um, well. It's basically about a girl not knowing what to do, get back with the guy or get over him. She's asking him what she should do. She's in love with him, but she's not sure if it's right for her to love him…"

"Oh. Is it about anyone… specific?" he asked cautiously.

"Are you really that dense?" I exclaimed, unbelievingly.

"It's about you, you idiot!" I said smacking him with a pillow.

"Ahh, hey! Calm down! I was just asking!" he said, almost laughing. Then he picked up another pillow and hitting me back.

When we were through assaulting each other with the pillows, we threw them off to the side.

I was standing face to face with the blonde haired, blue eyed, Hollywood heartthrob.

He tucked a strand of my hair behind my ear and asked, "So… Are you really in love with me?"

I looked into his bright blue eyes. This time, _both_ were sparkling.

I replied, "Yes," before leaning in and kissing him.

He kissed back and put his arms around my waist. I could feel the electricity flowing through both of us. It was like we were the only two people in the world.

When we pulled away, he smiled and said, "I love you too."

I returned the smile and said, "I missed moments like that."

He nodded and let go of me, then walked towards the desk in the corner of the room.

"Where are you going?" I asked him.

"Well, we're back together, right?"

"I think so…?"

He nodded and walked back towards me, paper and pen in his hand.

"Good." I said.

"Good."

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"Good!"

"Good, 'cause now I can get to work on the song I started before we broke up: _How We Do This_." he said, smirking.

"Oh really, now? What's your inspiration?" I asked him, smirking back.

"You," he said simply before kissing me one more time.

**A/N: Like it? Hate it? Love it? Review please :)**


End file.
